Dash Parr
Dash Parr is a major character in the 2004 Disney•Pixar animated film, The Incredibles and its 2018 sequel. He is the eldest son of Bob and Helen Parr and is the younger brother to Violet and older brother to Jack-Jack. Dash's main superhero power is the ability to run super fast. He is also able to run on water as a consequence of this, as well as other physics-bending maneuvers such as running up buildings. Background Personality Being the child of the family, Dash is, as described by Helen, "a highly competitive boy, and a bit of a showoff". Due to society rejecting Supers, he struggles to find a way to vent his energy, not being allowed to partake in sports as it could expose their identities and it would be unfair for other kids. As a result, he took to using his abilities to throw pranks without getting caught to test his limits, causing him to become somewhat of a problem child. He agrees with his father's belief that he shouldn't be ashamed of his abilities or need to hide them, believing it makes him special. At the same time, he shoots down his mother's claims that "everyone is special", arguing that if that were the case then "no one is". After the battle against Syndrome and the Omnidroid, perhaps due to his near death experiences, Dash has learned to keep his ego in check. He was allowed to partake in sports under the condition he holds back to give others a chance, a promise he kept. In Incredibles 2, Dash's personality is more-or-less the same, though he does seem to take school more seriously. He has also developed aspirations of becoming a superhero like his parents. Physical Appearance Dash strongly resembles his father in looks, with the same blond hair, blue eyes and strong jaw. He is also charmingly cute, being a boy at his age. Trivia * According to official sources, Dash is 10 years old, is 4'0" (121 cm) and weighs 60 pounds (27 kg). * Dash is based on speedster superheroes, specifically The Flash from DC Comics and Quicksilver from Marvel Comics. ** Specifically, he could be seen as visually based on the Barry Allen version of the Flash, what with the red costume and blond hair. ** Some localizations evidence this connection by changing his name from "Dash" directly to "Flash". * In order to give Dash a realistic out-of-breath voice in certain scenes, director Brad Bird made Spencer Fox run laps around the Pixar studio. * The speed for which one has to be going to be able to run on water is 30 meters per second, which puts Dash's top speed (as of the second movie) at Mach 0.087. Videos The Incredibles - After School Incredibles Dinner Scene Incredibles Plane scenes dvdrip-0 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Caucasian Category:American characters Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Major characters Category:Superheroes/Superheroines Category:Animated characters Category:CGI characters Category:Humans Category:2000s characters Category:Students Category:Iconic characters Category:Video game characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:World Adventurers characters Category:PNG characters Category:Infobox pages Category:Warriors Category:Characters based on other characters Category:Professionals